Assassin's Game
by MysticQHBarrel
Summary: Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg are forced to be part of a group of assassins lead by Slade. Robin is the leader of the assassins helping Slade to aline planets with him. Starfire's planet is the next to be alined or will Robin have something to say.


Hey everyone. Sorry about not updating Ties That Bind but I am in some sort of writers block. I know what I want that chapter to contain but writing it out the way I want it is problem. I do have the next two chapters ready after I can get this one finished...This chapter is kind of a crucial part telling what is to come. Anyway to help me out with my writers block I decided to start up another story. Just like the other it is going to be a Robin&Starfire fic. with some Beast Boy&Raven. I hope you guys like it...I have had this idea for a while now but was too concentrated on my other fic. Well Read and Review and let me know what you think!  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own any of the Teen Titan characters, but I do own this story line!  
  
Assassin's Game  
  
Chapter 1-The Threat  
  
"Remember you have 24hrs to decide whether you will aline with us peacefully or if we must physically convince you." The man known as Slade addressed the committee over the screen.  
  
"And I believe you know what became of those who apposed and needed convincing. Remember 24hrs and I will be back." He left chuckling evilly off the screen.  
  
"What will we do your Highness?" Asked a committee member.  
  
"We must comply with him. Who knows what he will do if we don't. He has trained assassins as his head army." Announced another committee member.   
  
"Yes, but our own army out numbers them at least 1-200. That should easily take them out." Countered another member.  
  
"And yet look at all the other planets that saw this as a weakness and were devastated in a matter of days." Returned another member.  
  
"This country has never given up with out a fight. Ready the troops for battle. And make sure you keep an eye on my daughter. I do not need her getting in any trouble." The king said as he contemplated on the other members assumptions.  
  
"And let this not get out to anyone. We do not need to cause a panic attack within our planet." The king added and dismissed his council.  
  
"Yes, your highness." They all bowed respectfully and left the conference room.  
  
Meanwhile back at Slade's ship he was addressing his assassin team.  
  
"Alright, the king has 24hrs to deliver his message and we already most likely know what that is. We are going to have to force them into alining with us." Slade's voice boomed over the speakers within the ship.   
  
The assassins were all over the ship preparing for the invasion. A group of three were working out in the weight room. A large iron cast colored man benched pressed a large amount easily. While another green young man paced him self on the treadmill changing into different animals testing his speed and stamina. Another dark figure worked out punching and kicking the hanging leather bag. He was no older than 19 he wore a mask that covered his eyes and wore the basic assassin attire, half black and half golden orange with a 'S' patch that was located over the left chest. His hair was midnight black and laid unruly on top his head; he was the leader of the assassin team.  
  
"Prepare your self my assassins for tomorrow we go into battle. Robin report to my office at once!" Slade addressed his army.  
  
"You wished to see me master." Robin the leader of the assassins bowed to his master Slade.  
  
"Yes. I want you to take a group and scout the planet to retrieve information on their battle tactics. And do not bring attention to your self. Understood?" Slade said to his top assassin and apprentice.  
  
"Yes. Master understood!" Robin said gritting his teeth bowing again to his master.  
  
"Good. Oh, and Robin, I wouldn't want anything to happen like last time; would you?" Slade eyed him before he left.  
  
"No. Sir." Robin bowed his head and left to gather his group.  
  
"Beast Boy, Cyborg, saddle up were have orders to do." Robin said as he entered the weight room again.  
  
"So boss dude want us to scout around the planet and stuff?" Beast Boy said getting off the treadmill following them to the stable ship.  
  
"Wow, he really trusts you man after last time?" Cyborg said setting his barbell down and walking with them.  
  
"He knows I wont do it again after what happened." Robin said boarding the stable ship and setting its coarse to Tameran.  
  
"So what do we have to find out this time?" Beast Boy said settling into his seat for take off.  
  
"The usual. Find out what kind of technology they have and what type of powers they use to fight. Nothing out of the ordinary." Robin said shrugging as he too got seated for take off.  
  
"Ya, well I herd this planet is supposed to be beautiful, full of lush fields plenty of waterfalls and rivers, not to mention the babes they have there. Too bad we have to destroy it." Cyborg said waiting to take off.  
  
"Well here we go hold on." Robin said as he launched the stable shuttle towards the country side of Tameran.  
  
"We'll be there in a few hours." Replied Robin as he leaned back into his chair far a quick nap.  
  
Meanwhile back on Tameran.  
  
"Princess, come back here. Where did you go? Your father is going to have my head!" Yelled Nicholas trying frantically to find where the princess had flew off to this time.  
  
"Oh, come on Nick it is a nice day out." The princess said popping out from behind a tree.  
  
"Yes, but we were given specific orders to not leave the palace grounds." Nick said trying to reason with the stubborn princess.  
  
"You know my father always says that and I still disobey him anyway what is the difference this time?" The princess shot back to her personal guard.  
  
"Starfire, he sounded serious this time. He sounded as if he knew something that we didn't and wants to keep you safe." Nick pleaded with her.  
  
"And what will your father do when he finds out you are not in your room?" Nick questioned her.  
  
"Don't worry Raven is covering for me." Starfire returned.  
  
"Besides nothing is going to happen to us." Starfire said turning her attention back to the field.  
  
Meanwhile the stable ship was landing not far from where the Princess and her guard were enjoying themselves.  
  
"Alright guys we are here, now mount up." Robin said as they all headed to the stables for their steeds.  
  
Beast Boy headed to his steed Snickers a bay stallion that sported four white socks and a white blaze that traveled down his face. His eyes were a honey carmel color and freely spoke his mind in snorts and grunts offering his opinion just as his master. He led Snickers down the ramp and mounted him waiting in the lush green field for his comrades. Cyborg approached his gray stallion named Sterling. Sterling was a mighty persian draft crossed with an Arabian he was quite muscular but still held the sleek figure of the desert Arabian. His eyes were a dark chocolate brown and his stamina was incredible. Cyborg mounted Sterling and headed out to wait for Robin. Robin began to tack up his mount Knight Wing. He was a ebony black quarter horse stallion he wore only a white diamond on his forehead. He was taller than most of his breed caring more muscle adding for a faster run. His eyes are probably the most noticeable on him for they were a midnight ocean blue, his mane falls wildly around him just as his masters. Robin mounted Knight Wing and headed out to meet the rest of his team.  
  
"Alright everyone ready?" Asked Robin bringing up the front trotting ahead.  
  
"Ya, lets go dude. The sooner we get the information the sooner we can relax a bit." Beast Boy said following to the right of Robin.  
  
"Ya, man the horses would like this. I bet they haven't had a decent graze in a while." Cyborg said trotting up to the left of Robin.  
  
"I don't see a problem with that as ling as we get what we came for!" Robin said keeping his eyes forward toward their destination.   
  
"Hey, I hear a stream close by. Why don't we let the horses have a quick drink before we head off on our long journey." Beast Boy said as his ears caught the sound of running water off in the distance.  
  
"It's not that long of a journey and besides we need to get the information first." Robin said still not changing directions.  
  
"Come on man, we have all stink'en day to do that. You know it wont take us that long to figure anything out." Cyborg pleaded.  
  
"Come on lets go have some fun before we have to destroy this planet." Beast Boy said having Snickers second his motion.  
  
"Well I don't know you guys?" Robin said contemplating the options.  
  
"Come on dude relax and have some fun before we have to go back to mister 'I got my pants shoved too far up my ass.'" Beast Boy said imitating their master.  
  
"Ha! Ha! Good one BB. Alright, lets do it." Robin said laughing.  
  
"Race ya there!" BB said kicking Snickers into full gallop.  
  
"Oh, no you don't!" Cyborg said pulling Sterling into a full out gallop closely following BB and Snickers.  
  
"You both are going down." Robin said as he let out Knight Wing's reins sending him flying into a stretched gallop gaining on BB and Cyborg.  
  
Meanwhile by the stream Princess Starfire and personal guard Nick were tossing rocks into the water watching them skip enjoying the peaceful day until the sounds of large objects approaching fast caught their attention.  
  
"What is that?" Asked Nick getting to his feet looking off into the distance seeing three large figures approach them.  
  
"What is it?" Starfire asked a little curious trying to make out the large shapes coming toward them.  
  
"I don't know. Leaving the palace was not a good idea today. Quick Princess fly up into the tree and hide your self. I will deal with these creatures." Nick said assuring Starfire in the tree next to the stream.  
  
"Be careful." Starfire whispered to him from her hiding spot in the tree.  
  
"I will. Now keep quiet!" Nick hiss at her from behind the tree.  
  
"Ya almost there." BB said pushing Snickers harder as the stream came into view.  
  
"Not quite Buddy." Cyborg said passing BB's tiring mount.  
  
"Looks like I am gonna win!" Cheered Cyborg as he came closer to the water.  
  
"Think again!" Robin said passing Cyborg and Sterling gaining a good length lead on them. Sterling may have great stamina but he is not as fast at short distances like Knight Wing.  
  
"Ha! I won!" Robin said looking back at his teammates unpleased faces as he neared the water's edge. But while Robin was distracted a blue light shot out of know where aimed directly at the boy.  
  
"Yo, Rob watch out!" Yelled Cyborg as he saw the blue blast coming at his leader.  
  
Robin turned just in time to see the blast hit him in the chest. The blast sent him flying off his horse and crashing into the stream head first. Cyborg unmounted and rushed over toward the waters edge to find his leader and BB followed shortly. Robin came crashing though the water's surface gasping for air.  
  
"What the hell happened!" Robin said as he swam toward the edge of the water scowling.  
  
"Not sure dude I didn't see where it came from." Beast Boy said offering his hand to help Robin out. Robin took his and Cyborg's offered arms as they hauled him out of the water.  
  
He was drenching wet. He shook his head causing his the water from his hair to go flying like a dog's. He then shook his legs to get most of the water out of his pants and shoes. And lastly he waved his hands wildly getting the water off. Once he was done he still looked like a drowned rat. His hair was plastered down on his forehead with certain spots just sticking straight up and his clothes clung to his body showing off his toned figure.  
  
"Dude..ha..you..ha..look like..ha..a drowned rat..ha!" Beast Boy said almost falling over in laughter as the leader looked back at him ready to murder.  
  
"It's not my fault. I wasn't the one who wanted a swim." Robin said growling through gritted teeth.  
  
"Aha..ha." Cyborg began to chuckle covering his mouth.  
  
"You got something to say?" Robin threatened clenching his fists. Cyborg just shook his head placing both his hands over his mouth to keep him from laughing.  
  
"Bahl-ha!" He couldn't take it anymore and burst in Robin's face laughing out loud and pointing at him as BB howled even louder rolling on the ground to weak to stand.  
  
Starfire observed them from her spot up above in the tree and could not help letting a light giggle escape. She though the one called Robin was quite cute and funny when he became angry at least when dripping wet. She stopped all giggling as she saw the Robin character look up in her direction after hearing her giggle. She didn't know what to do.  
  
"What was that?" Robin said looking into the tree where he swore he herd light laughter.  
  
"Who is there!" BB and Cy said gaining back their posterior demanding to whoever was in the tree to show themselves.  
  
"I am Nicholas, Protector of the Royal Family!" A guard appeared wearing royal blue pants along with a black long sleeved shirt that clung to him. He wore silver armor on his chest as well as his shins and wrists. He had shaggy golden blond hair and sparkling blue eyes he was no more than the assassin's age.  
  
"I guess we didn't have to go searching for one after all. It came to us!" Robin sneered eye his opponent before him.  
  
"You are trespassing on private property. I will ask you to leave or I will forcefully make you leave!" Nick said getting into his fighting stance.  
  
"Well, I am not going to leave an neither are my comrades, so I guess you'll have to teach us a lesson." Robin said smugly smirking at the soldier in his path.  
  
"It is your death wish!" Nick said as he lunged at Robin.  
  
"Stay out of this." Robin told his teammates as he easily dodged Nicks frontal attack.  
  
Nick came at him again this time a little faster but was easily dodged again by Robin. Robin was only going on the defensive to see what the kid could throw at him. Everything he dodged easily. So they don't have every good hand to hand combat skills smirked Robin as he continued to evade Nick's attacks. Robin soon got board playing the defense and turned to offense going lightly at Nick at first to see how well he could defend himself. He defended himself quite well but when Robin picked it up a notch his defense began to crumble as he received quite a few blows by Robin. Robin made sure not to go full out on him just incase. Soon, Nick had enough and flew up into the air above Robin and his hands began to glow light blue. Robin smirked at him.  
  
"So you're the Jack-ass that pushed me into the water! You are going to pay for that!" Robin said in a fake threatening voice but for those who did not know Robin it sounded like a death threat.  
  
Robin took out his bow and extended it into a long aluminum poll. Nick began to shoot light blue bolts at him. Robin easily countered each blast with his poll spinning it fast enough to nock the blasts away. Nick tried everything he had and threw it at Robin but to no avail. Nick was beginning to tier quite fast now and Robin kind of felt bad for them. This planet had no chance battling Slade they were not nearly as prepared as they should be. Robin had only been in battle with Nick for less than 20 minutes and already Nick was sweating badly and becoming exhausted. Robin had not even begun to break a sweat and it would take a good five hours to ware him out. Finally Robin had had enough and new it was time to end this match. He threw a few of his birdarangs at Nick. Their explosions were enough to catch Nick off guard sending him plummeting to the ground as he was too weak to fly anymore. Robin saw him falling hard to the ground and tackled him rolling each of them to the ground. He then pinned Nick up against a tree his poll at Nick's throat.  
  
"Go ahead get it over with. I lost. I except my consequence." Nick said panting bowing his head toward Robin.  
  
Before Robin could respond his eyes caught sight of an object flying towards Nick and himself. Though it was aimed at Nick Robin swung his poll sending it flying and exploding away from them. A figure appeared riding up behind BB and Cy on a brown steed.  
  
"What are you doing here Jason!" Robin spit out like venom towards the new arrival.  
  
"Master Slade wanted me to check up on you. Make sure you were doing as he told." Jason sneered at Robin.  
  
"You see that I am so now leave!" Robin hissed at him through clenched teeth.  
  
"You need to get rid of what you have here." Jason said throwing a bomb device toward the middle of the tree. Nick's eyes widened in horror as he saw the bomb going towards his princess but to his surprise it never go there.  
  
"Slade gave strict order to not draw attention to ourselves!" Robin sneered throwing up his own bomb exploding Jason's in mid air before it could hit the tree.  
  
"Damn you Robin." Jason said narrowing his eyes at the leader challenging him.  
  
"I out rank you! And I gave you an order! Get back to the ship! NOW!!" Robin roared at Jason responding to his challenge.  
  
"Yes. Sir." Jason forced out before turning his steed around and heading back toward the ship.  
  
"Yo dude way to go. You kicked his butt back into place!" Beast Boy cheered as Robin's victory over Jason.  
  
"Finally someone chews him out. That over barbaric bastard finally had to swallow his crud." Cyborg complemented Robin.  
  
"Who are you?" Nick said slightly trembling as Robin looked back at him.  
  
"Your worst nightmare." Robin said in a low dark voice as he narrowed his eyes at him. With that said Robin picked Nick up by the collar of his shirt and threw him into the stream.  
  
Starfire thought for sure Robin was going to kill Nick as he fell to the ground. She watched Robin tackle him right before he hit the ground and pinned him against the tree. She though for sure now he would finish Nick off after he accepted his death but to her amazement he saved him from that jerk of a guy Jason. Starfire did not like this guy they called Jason one bit and she glared at him through the tree branches. She thought for sure he saw her when he sent that bomb in her direction. She closed her eyes waiting for the explosion to come and kill her but it never happened instead it collided with another object the boy Robin threw at it. He had saved her but no that was not possible he did not even know she was here. Or did he? She soon got her answer.  
  
Robin walked toward the side of the tree and gave it a mighty kick causing the tree the shake unsteadily. Star lost her balance and fell back first toward the ground through the tree-branches. She closed her eyes tightly awaiting the impact of the hard ground but instead was caught by a pair of strong arms. She opened her eyes to peer up into a black and white colored mask. She blinked a few times to make sure she was seeing right. She was caught and being held my the masked man who dusted Nick like it was nothing and who had the authority to order people around.  
  
"You know it is not polite spy on people." Robin said smirking at the girl he held in his arms.  
  
"I..I..I-I'm..I'm.." Was all the red haired beauty could stutter out.  
  
"I suggest next time you be a little more quiet when wanting to spy on others." Robin said chuckling lightly at her stuttering speech.   
  
"Yo, dude you scared the shit out of her. Knocking her out of the tree like that!" Beast Boy said stressed at seeing Robin acting like he was.  
  
"Please release her." Nick said crawling out of the water panting.  
  
"Take me instead." Nick said bowing his head pleading with the captors to release the princess. Robin chuckled even harder at Nick's pathetic plea. Starfire could feel his muscles constrict as he laughed and felt the vibration coming from deep with in his chest.  
  
"What a pathetic plea." Cyborg said joining in with the laughter of his comrades.  
  
"I told you I would get back at you for what you did to me." Robin play growled at Nick staring him down.  
  
"Oh, no please anything but that!" Nick groveled on his hands and knees making his way over too Robin. This caused the three men to howl louder in laughter at Nick's assumption.  
  
"It is not funny when a man is groveling to save another." Starfire interrupted getting angry at the man she thought had saved her but was sadly mistaken.  
  
"Get up! And stop groveling of pity's sake." Robin said ignoring the lovely beauty still enlace protectively in his arms.  
  
"But..But you said you were going to get me back for what you did." Nick said standing up and facing Robin as he held the princess to him rather tightly.  
  
"And I already did." Robin said dead seriously staring Nick down.  
  
"I do not understand." Nick said fearing the worst starting to tremble.  
  
"Are you that thick dude?" Beast Boy said knocking on the side of his head.  
  
"Ya man you are slow." Cyborg said shaking his head.  
  
"Oh!" Starfire exclaimed starting to giggle a little too realizing what the Robin boy had meant.  
  
"Are you not as soaked as I was?" Robin questioned Nick smiling as he looked down at the green eyed beauty lightly laughing at his little power trip.  
  
"Oh." Nick said blushing for his outbursts.  
  
"Here take her highness back to the castle and prepare yourself for I was only one member and went easy on you!" Robin said releasing the princess and whistling for his mount. Robin walked away toward his on coming steed. He mounted with ease and was about to turn off in the direction of the ship until he herd her speak.  
  
"How did you know I was the Princess." She questioned the handsome boy.  
  
"Nick said he was a Royal Guard, and they are a personal guard to a royal family member. The only royal family member that would venture out of palace grounds and disobey her father's order would be Princess Starfire. Which would be you, Star!" Robin summarized what he had observed shooting her a dazzling smile as he stated the last part as an endearment towards her.  
  
And with that he set Knight Wing off into a powerful gallop waving the rest of his team on. Soon they reached their ship and un-tacked their steeds and settled in for the ride home. Robin smiled lightly in his dozed state as he thought of the emerald colored eyes of a certain beautiful Tameranian Princess named Starfire.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well what did you all think? Hopefully this will help to get rid of my writers block. R&R Please!!! 


End file.
